The Adventures of Astrid and Lola
by nikkithecupcakegal
Summary: Two sisters seeking a new home somehow end up in in Bon Temp. Knowing all they do about the series, they try to figure out how they ended up in their favorite TV show and how to survive. I do not own any of True Blood...only Astrid and Lola
1. Chapter 1

The rain beat down on the windshield of my silver '99 Dodge Ram extended cab. Even though I had the wipers on high, it was still nearly impossible to see the road. Lola, my stepsister, not always the best on a long ride, kept fiddling with the radio. We had left our home town of Pocahontas Arkansas six hours before in a last-ditch effort for a new start. I didn't want to leave, but after the car accident that robbed us both of a parent we loved, we could no longer take refuge in the familiar surroundings of our home. To say that we were running from our feelings would be on point, but really Lola wanted to leave and wouldn't go without me.

"Astrid, why didn't you get new wiper things before we left? I can't see anything." Lola complained, finally settling on one station. The sound of Annie Lennox's voice singing _Sweet Dreams _made me smile.

"You're the one that said we just had to leave today!" I bit back. That is how I have gotten accustom to talking to my sister. She had a bit of an attitude and sass could only be answered with sass.

"We've passed like a million places that we could've stopped and gotten it and now it's like that scene in _Big Fish_ where that guy was driving his car and ended up in the lake." Lola pointed to the windshield.

It really was like the scene in _Big Fish_ where Edward Bloom was driving his red car and got caught up in a horrible storm resulting in his car getting stuck in a big tree. I am and have always been a big movie buff. I read a lot to top it off. For years I had given Lola an education in movies/literature...she only picked up on things that interested her...i.e. Ewen McGregor.

"Maybe we should pull over. You know you can't see crap." Lola laughed knowing that I in fact couldn't.

I started to pull over when Lola's long arm reached over she poked me with her index finger. "Don't pull over here!" she yelled. "If we can't see, then I don't want to get hit by someone who can't see us."

Out of the window, I noticed a driveway and turned left. I finally found a safe place to park and shut off the engine. "I think we're gonna have to sit tight until the weather lets up."

"Thank you for that brilliant statement Captain Obvious." Lola cracked leaning her seat back to nap.

After a few moments of silence, I looked over at my sister. She was asleep. Sometimes she can be a real pain in my ass, but I love her. Lola looks like Megan Fox and is very proud of that fact. She didn't always look that good. She is what my dad classified as a classic ugly duckling. When she hit puberty it was like BAM...a Megan Fox look-a-like. She developed the attitude to match her looks.

Me on the other hand, I look nothing like anyone really. At least not anyone that is still alive. I'm short-ish (if you think that 5'5" is short) with long red hair and pale skin. I'm considered pretty, while Lola is the knockout. That is okay with me, seeing as I'm not a vein person (I swear I'm not) but just between the two of us, I have noticed that Lola has become more fixated on her looks. I guess that is just the way that she has coped with the death of her mom and my dad. I just haven't been dealing. I will be the first person to admit that. My real mom died in child-birth and my dad married Debbie a few years later. Debbie had Lola from a previous relationship. The baby daddy ditched after Debbie found out about Lola. My dad was more than happy to be her daddy.

Thinking so much usually stresses me out, but for some reason it knocked me out. I wasn't really sure how long Lola and I had been asleep, but a knock on the window sure woke us up with a start.

"What the hell Astrid!" Lola screamed still mostly asleep.

"Hush it!" I screamed back. The rain had finally stopped. I looked out the window and a beautiful middle-aged woman in a white shirt with fire engine red hair smiled. I rolled down the window.

"Make her go away!" Lola cried burying her head back in the pillow she had propped up against the seat.

"You will have to excuse my sister, she doesn't do well unless you let her wake up." I smiled at the woman.

"Well not tryin' to sound like a bitch, but ya'll can't sleep here." She nervously told me.

"It's alright. We didn't mean to fall asleep, but the rain was so heavy that we couldn't really see the road. You wouldn't mind tellin' me where we are by chance would ya'?" I asked her.

"Oh honey, you're in Renard Parrish." she smiled proudly. I leaned my head forward with a questioning look on my face. She sighed. "You're in Bon Temp, Louisiana."

I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. Yes, I admitted to myself, she looked a lot like Arlene from the True Blood series, but Bon Temp isn't real. I know. I tried to find it on a map and surprise, surprise, it wasn't there. Now this is about the point where I start choking. I have asthma. Sometimes when I laugh too hard or something tickles me just a bit too much, my airways tend to close. The Arlene Fowler look-a-like looked like she didn't know what to do, but lucky for me Lola is use to me and my medical history. She shot up from her slumber and reached in the glove box for my emergency inhaler (also known as a rescue inhaler) and made me take three long pulls.

This is why I love my sister so much. She may be a bitch sometimes, but overall I know that she loves me. Lola told me once when we were like six or so that it scared her when I had an attack. She said that she didn't want me to die, so she made it her mission in life to make sure that I could breathe. You should have seen her when I tried to start smoking...I have never seen her turn that shade of red before. She loves me, so I can't begrudge her.

"Are you okay?" "Arlene" asked me.

I still hadn't caught my breath and was going through my breathing exercises to calm down. Lola answered for me. "She has asthma and sometimes she has attacks. She'll be okay, but I would feel better if I got some coffee in her. It'll help."

She woman smiled. "That I can help with. We have coffee in Merlotte's, if ya'll wanna come in. I need to get back to work anyways."

Me and Lola climbed out of the truck and looked around. "Thank you ma'am. I'm Lola and this is my sister Astrid." she smiled. "You know, Astrid here is a big Charlene Harris fan, so it's kinda funny that this place is called Merlotte's."

"Well I'm Arlene, don't know who that is, so can't help ya there. Just follow me." she started walking and we followed. Lola and I slowed our pace and she grinned at me.

"Did you hear? Her name is Arlene and she does look just like Carrie Preston." she giggled.

"And how is it that you can't remember to hang up your towel, but you can remember the actress that is Arlene on True Blood?" I asked in all seriousness. I mean she _always_ leaves her towels on the floor and once you've slipped on one and busted something...well you would feel the same way.

"Well duh!" Lola started. "The show is totally bitchin', but Carrie Preston is also Elsbeth Tascioni on The Good Wife and that show is better than Lindt chocolate."

"Well something weird is going on here. There is no way that we are really at Merlotte's in Bon Temps." I laughed nervously.

"You wish." she busted out "Then you could get Sam Merlotte." Lola laughed as she opened the door for us. Looking around I kinda freaked out. The place looked exactly the same.

"Pinch me." I yelped.

I'll be damned if she didn't smack me in the face. "I said pinch not slap!" I yelled at her gaining the focus of just about everyone in the bar, including what looked like Sam Merlotte.

"Let's not make a scene, pretty. I want to know exactly what is going on before we do anything." I told her in a hushed voice.

"Okay. Let's calm down and refuel. Then we can figure out what is going on. Right now we have a decision to make. Bar, table, or booth?" Lola contemplated.

I nervously looked around expecting to see Sookie Stackhouse, but I didn't. I did see Arlene waiting tables. She waved and smiled at me. She looked a couple of months pregnant. I can't believe that I didn't notice it before. I turned in a full circle, soaking in the place. I really did love it. It was just so homey. Lola had wondered off and was chatting with a few people. Unsure of what to do, I walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"What'll it be?" a voice asked me.

I looked up into the most handsome face, I have ever seen. He kept looking me in the eyes and this made me a bit nervous. I know that Sam Trammell portrays Sam Merlotte and thus is a fictional character. I know that to have a crush on someone who isn't real isn't healthy, but I'm damaged anyways.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Then I realized that he probably smelled my nervousness. I opened my mouth to say something and lucky for me Lola chose that time to reappear.

"She's just nervous because of the asthma attack she had. We will have two sweat tea's, a coffee, black, and a large order of french fries." she smiled at him.

Sam disappeared and I turned to Lola. "I'm freaking out. Are we still asleep? Maybe we got in a car accident and don't know it and somehow are in a shared coma of some sort." My eyes were watering.

"Astrid, honey, you really need to calm down. You'll have another attack." she put her hand on my back. "I'm your sister and I love you, but for the love of Pete, calm the f down."

I nodded weakly and Sam came back with our drinks. He wiped his strong hands on the backside of his jeans. (that fit rather well, I might add) "Fries'll be a few minutes." he smiled.

"So ya'll passin' through or here visitin'?" he asked ever so politely.

Lola took this as her que. "We don't know yet. I'm Lola. Me and my sister Astrid are searching for a new place to put down roots. We're from Arkansas."

"Well," Sam started. "Bon Temps is as good a place as any if you don't mind a small town." I smiled.

"I can't do the big city thing." I said taking a sip of the coffee. I made a face. "Don't much care for coffee either, but whatever works." I shrugged.

A bell dinged in the distance and Sam excused himself to grab our fries. Lola seemed to suddenly remember something and started to bounce in her seat. "What?"

"If we are somehow in this world, we should totally milk it. Like we could go to **Fangtasia** tonight. I can find Eric." she smiled.

"No. Thank. You. First off, if this isn't some sorta weird dream and it _is_ real, then we need to be careful..." I lowered my voice. "Vampires exist here, as do witches, shifters, weres, and fairies and gosh knows what else."

"God, Astrid. We should be taking advantage of a good situation. Think of it this way...if it is a dream then why not go after your dream guy." She did have a point there.

"I don't think so. Knowing my dreams, I wouldn't get the guy anyways." I stopped talking when Sam came back from the kitchen with our fries.

"Thanks." I said meekly. I wouldn't leave an impression, I just knew it. "Can we have two small bowls? One of ketchup and one of ranch dressing?"

Sam quickly supplied the condiments. "So," He said to me. "Astrid...right?" I nodded. "It would be nice to have some new faces around here, if ya'll decide to stay that it."

Lola grinned. "You gonna rent us a place Sam?"

"How'd ya know that I had rent houses?" he asked.

Just then the door swung open and Maxine Fortenberry waddled in and sneered at us. "If ya'll know whats good for ya' you wouldn't be talkin' to no Sam Merlotte." She walked closer and gave us a once over. "He doesn't think twice about shootin' his kin."

Without thinking I blurted "Well maybe Tommy shouldn't be such a thievin' pup" Lola looked at me mouth open and then laughed.

"Astrid, I think we need to leave now." she said quietly realizing that I had just talked about things that I shouldn't have known. She threw a twenty on the counter. We rushed out before anyone could so much as blink.

"Darn, I didn't even get to eat my fries." I sighed. "We stickin' around?" I asked Lola.

"What do you think?" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sometimes I am really stupid. I will freely admit this because I have just done something extremely stupid. Or so Lola has been reminding me for the last ten minutes.

"I know that you were dropped on your head by that old hag, Mrs. Hall when you were little, but seriously Astrid, what were you thinking?" Lola huffed.

Lola and I had been standing on the side of the road for ten minutes trying to figure out our next move. We had decided that we were going to stay, but we were not sure how to go about it now that I had messed things up royally. Oh we were in hot water now. This was a dangerous thing that we were attempting to do. I mean think about it...we are from the real world. In our world people who claim to be vampires are usually sick in the head or **really** into role-playing games. Here vampires could kill you or worse, turn you.

"That was just it though. I wasn't thinking. It isn't like I meant to do it. Do you really think that I wanted that kind of unwanted attention?" I asked her.

Lola paced back and forth on the gravel. "I will admit that it was hella funny though. Like when we watch TV together and you're always yelling at it. The look on her pudgy face was almost worth it. I hate her character. She turned Hoyt into such a baby and he's kinda cute, so f her."

"Okay. I got it! What if we pretend to be psychic?" I asked her. I leaned back against the truck. The metal was warm and I could feel the heat through my shirt. "That would sorta explain why we would know what we know."

"The only way that is going to work is if we stay away from Sookie. I bet that she can read our minds." Lola told me.

"Of course she can read our minds." I scoffed. "She _is_ a telepath after all." I shook my head at her. "I don't think we will have to worry about her."

"Why is that Astrid? You gonna convince her not to tell?" she laughed at me.

"I think that we are in between season 3 and 4. There was an entire year that she was missing remember...I am pretty sure, I think." My back was way too hot and I had to move.

Before Lola had a chance to respond we saw the red and blue lights. A sheriff's car pulled into the stretch of road behind us and none other that Andy Bellefleur stepped out of the car. He adjusted his belt and looked back at the police car and pointed. I exchanged looks with Lola. Chances were that Jason Stackhouse was riding shotgun. Andy walked up to us a squinted.

"Got a couple calls sayin' two young women were just standing on the side of the road yellin' at each other." Andy started. "Do I have to take ya'll in or are ya' gonna' be on your way quiet like?" He asked me and Lola.

Lola smiled at me real big and pulled her shoulders back. "Sheriff..." she pretended to look at his name tag. "Bellefleur. My sister and I were only arguing on where to stay. We're new to town and haven't got the first clue about where to go or what to do." she gave him her famous good girl puppy dog look. "Since you seem to be such a fine, upstanding member of this great community, perhaps you can help us."

Andy stood there for a second slack-jawed. It was kind of funny. I secret call what Lola does, the Edward effect. First, because even though she won't admit it, she **loves** the _Twilight_ saga and second because she really does dazzle people. Before Andy could make a coherent sound, Jason opened the passenger side door and strode confidently up to us. Andy seemed to regain his voice and sneered at him.

"Stackhouse I told you to wait in the car." he huffed.

I took this as my chance to butt in. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to introduce myself and my sister. My name is Astrid and this," motioning to Lola. "Is my sister Lola." she waved.

Andy stood up a little taller, pushing his shoulder back to better his posture. "Ma'am. I'm Sheriff Andrew Bellefleur and this is Deputy Jason Stackhouse." he extended his hand and we each took turns shaking it.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone that has rental properties, would you Sheriff?" Lola smiled at him.

Jason gave us a million dollar smile "I do. Sam Merlotte has a bunch of rent houses. He owns a bar about 3 miles behind you. Everyone knows him, just ask for Sam."

"Thank you Deputy Stackhouse. We greatly appreciate it. Now if ya'll don't mind we really need to hit the road, grab a hotel before it gets dark. The crazy people tend to come out after dark." I added silently laughing to myself.

"Ya'll have a nice day then." Andy told us and they both walked away bickering. "Dammit Stackhouse I thought you were in a hurry to get to your sister's house to check on her!" he yelled at Jason and then looked over his shoulder at us.

Lola walked around the truck. "I'm driving." she announced. I didn't much care either way at the moment. We still had a lot to figure out.

We drove down the road for a little while longer and saw the sign for Bon Temp. It wasn't really hard to find a hotel room. Everyone was really friendly towards us and welcoming to their community. Several people stopped us on the street and gave us directions to different places to try to find work. Once Lola and I were situated in our room for the night we figured out a plan.

"Okay I like this a lot. I'm gonna put in to be a waitress at Merlotte's and you are going to go down to the bakery we passed and see if they need a cake decorator. Once I get in good with everyone, I will play up the whole, we're staying in a hotel room and then boom...Sam will have no choice but to rent us a house." she turned her back to me and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open.

"Shut the door, you goober!" I yelled. "I don't want to see you pee."

She kicked the door shut with her foot. "Wait! What if Sam won't hire me?" she asked me.

"Don't worry about that. He's gonna be short with Sookie in the fairy realm." I explained.

I heard the toilet flush and then a moment later the water turn on. I walked toward the bathroom. "Are you taking a shower?" I asked loudly.

She didn't respond. Okay here is a little known fact about my sister. She _usually_ only showers in the morning...unless she had a date. "What are you gettin' ready for?" I asked her.

She poked her head out of the door and grinned. "Now that we have all that settled, we're going to Fangtasia tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_**Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who is following my story. I'm trying to get it out as fast as I can. Any story idea's or suggestions would be appreciated. I have a lot that I want to put in here, but as a fellow reader I get that sometimes it's really awesome to have input on a story that you like. Feel free.**_

Once Lola gets something in her head she **can't** let it go. When we were in High School, she wanted to go to the Spanish Club luncheon because Troy Hilgenbrinck was going. She had the biggest crush on him. The only problem was that she not only didn't give a crap about learning any kind of foreign language, but she wasn't a member of the Spanish Club. Children that watched _Dora the Explorer_ knew more spanish than she does. I tried to tell her no. Debbie told her that the school wouldn't let her and my dad of course backed Debbie. You couldn't tell this to Lola though. She **had** to go. Her world would end if she didn't go...or so she cried to me for about four hours. She got her way in the end. Not only did she end up going, but she didn't even have to pay for her meal. They made her an honorary member, waved all fees, and gave her a certificate for excellency in Spanish. The only spanish that she knows to date is "Yo quiero Taco Bell." So it really shouldn't have surprised me that she **had** to go to Fangtasia.

She was in the process of doing her make-up and I was trying to talk some reason with her. "Lola, God knows that I love you, but don't you think that this is a bad idea? We both know way too much about Eric and Pam. What would happen if they found out that we know what is going to happen? Huh?" I thumped the back of her head.

"Quit!" she huffed. "You are gonna mess up my hair." she smoothed the back of her hair with her hand and eyed me in the mirror. "You need to stop being such a worry wort. Everythin' is gonna fine. Eric might not even be there. I mean, I hope that hunk of sexy is, but I just want to go have a drink and see a vampire." she picked up two tubes of lipstick and showed them to me. "Promiscuous Pink or Atomic Red?"

"I don't think that you realize the potential danger of the situation. You know that you're Fang candy, don't you?" I could tell that I was getting nowhere. She just giggled.

"Fang candy...I like it. They should make shirts and magnets and shit." she held up the tubes of lipstick again. She just wouldn't listen.

I sighed. "Atomic Red would make your lips pop and Promiscuous Pink would be better if you played up your eyes."

"Oh, you are so right. Atomic Red it is. God, I am so grateful that I have a smart sister." she stood up. "Why haven't you got dressed yet?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "I don't really want to go, if you really wanna' know. I think that this is a bad idea. We could get glamoured." She turned around and looked at me. Yep, that caught her attention. Personally, I don't think that she liked the idea much. She **hates** when people try to control her.

"How do we find out?" Lola asked me pacing back and forth. Oh, **now **she's worried.

"The only thing to do is to find a vampire that we can trust and one at a time see if we're affected or not." Duh. Sometimes I wonder if she uses her brain at all. She likes to act like she's dumb, but she isn't.

"So..." she stopped to think for a moment. "There is Vampire Bill and Jessica." Lola smiled. She was pleased that she figured it out, I could tell. "Well how are we suppose to do that? They don't know us and we can't be all 'Hi. I love the TV show, could you see if we can be glamoured? Cause I don't think that since we are real it should affect us.' That wouldn't go over to well I think."

"I think I have it figured out, if you can follow my lead." I smiled at her. My plan was only half-formed but she didn't really need to know that.

"Astrid..." She smiled at me. "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid when have I ever not followed your lead." Lola put up her left hand. "Besides the Grant Bettis thing." I laughed...couldn't really help it.

Grant Bettis was a very rude, very ugly security guard at _Wal-Mart_. He assumed that we were shoplifting (we were not!) and followed us around thinking that he wasn't being obvious. I thought that it would be funny to mess with him and asked Lola to follow my lead...let's just say that we aren't allowed in the Walnut Ridge _Wal-Mart_ anymore.

"Come on. Let's get going. It's dark now and I'm sure that they are up. I would rather find out for sure anyways." I hugged her and she squeezed me. "This doesn't mean I want to go to Fangtasia." Lola let go.

It took us a little longer to find Hummingbird Trail than I would have thought. On TV it always seems like they zoom from one place to another. We ended up getting lost and asking directions. As we drove down the driveway I noticed that the house was lit up so I was taking that as a sign that someone was home. It ended up being Jessica. She answered the door in a pretty blue sundress. Lola seemed a bit nervous. I just started talking.

"Howdy. I'm so sorry to bother you. My name is Astrid and this is my sister Lola." We both smiled at her.

"Jessica." she answered. I could tell that she was unsure of why we were at her house so I just cut to the chase.

"We're new in town. I know that you don't know us, but my sister and I have a bet going on and we were wonderin' if you can help us out." Honestly I was a bit unsure if this would work, but Lola found her tongue.

"We'd be real grateful. There's a couple of bottles of Tru Blood in it for ya' if you'd be willin' to help us. That is if Fangtasia is okay." she smiled.

Jessica's face softened. "What's the bet?" she asked looking back and forth at us.

I smiled. "Well, Lola here doesn't think that we can be glamoured 'cause we're kinda special." I glanced at Lola. "Not special ed kinda special, but 'cause we kinda knows things that most folk can't know. You'd be doin' me a favor to prove me right."

Jessica laughed. "Aw. Is that all? No problem at all. Who wants to go first?"

Lola stepped forward. "I do." Jessica looked at her for a minute and I was wondering when she was gonna start. She blinked "I'll be damned." She looked at me and then she shook her head. "I do believe that your sister wins the bet."

"Dammit." I pulled my wallet out of my purse and gave her a five. Lola laughed at me and stuck out her tongue. "Don't be jelly sis. This is a good thing."

I looked back at Jessica. "You need to get ready or do you wanna go now?" I asked her.

"I just gotta call my boyfriend and let him know." she explained.

Lola kicked at the concrete. "Just tell Hoyt that your new friends would love to have a girls night."

"How'd you know his name?" Jessica took a step closer to us.

"Told ya' we're special. We know all sorts of things by just lookin' at folk. It don't work all the time and sometimes we get feelings about people we never met just because they know someone we're physically close to." I lied.

"Wow." She grinned. "I'll be right back."

Me and Lola walked back to the truck. She was unusually quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I woulda figured that you'd be gloatin' about bein' right."

She shook her hair. "I'm just nervous. It's one thing to fantisize about Eric Northman...but possibly meetin' him...I got butterflies in my tummy."

Before I could respond to her Jessica showed up in a red dress. Her hair and makeup looked really good.

"Ya'll ready to go?" she asked.

Too late to go back to the hotel room now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride to Shreveport was a long one. I kept trying to figure out a plan. We did, in fact, need one. While Lola was excited (and apparently nervous) about the possibility of meeting Eric Northman, I was nervous about the fact that a thousand and one things could happen which would result in our untimely deaths. I was concentrating on driving and keeping my face clear of all emotion when Jessica turned off the radio.

"What else can ya'll pick up from me?" She bounced in her seat. "I only know one other person that is human and has an ability."

"Sookie Stackhouse." Lola answered her. She always liked knowing everyone's secrets...this was fun for her.

"Wouldn't happen to know where she is by any chance, would ya'? Cause Bill's all sorts of worried about her." Jessica was worried about her too, you could tell.

"Yes." I answered simply. "She'll be back. Not to worry." Now I saw the flaw in the whole psychic lie. "We can't change the timeline too drastically. When we interfere with what is suppose to happen, we can no longer see the outcome." Lola looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Jessica?"

"Hm." she looked at me waiting. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you not tell Pam or Eric about what Lola and I could do? He is a very important part of the future and if anything changed because of us we could all die." I explained. Okay, so I didn't really know what I was talking about, but I was the only one who knew that.

"I'm already dead." she grumbled. "But I understand what you're sayin'. Wouldn't wanna mess things up now would we?"

Finally after what seemed like forever I pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia. There were protesters with signs that read "God HATES Fangs" and I knew that most if not all of them were influence by the Fellowship of the Sun Church. We had to push our way through these people. They didn't make it easy. One woman spit in my face and it took everything I had not to hit her in the face. I've never been a violent woman, but these people were really trying my patience. Lola, Jessica, and myself walked up to the door and Pam gave us both the once over.

"Found yourself some playmates?" she laughed. Pam looked at me "ID." she stated. I handed her mine and Lola handed hers over without being asked. "If you girls want to have some fun later, come find me." With that we walked inside.

The music was very loud and what I had expected. From watching the TV show, I had become familiar with the layout. I kept looking around and trying to count the vampires in my head. I also looked around til I knew where all the exits were. Lola seemed to relax once we stepped through the doors. We were in her comfort zone now. She always did well in bars and clubs. What can I say, my sister is a social butterfly. I like a good book and a glass of wine. Jessica led us to the bar where she ordered a Tru Blood. I got a shot of tequilla for courage. Layla leaned up against the bar.

"Do you know how to make a screaming orgasm?" she asked the bartender sweetly.

He sized her up and his fangs popped out. I started to laugh. "I told you that you're fang candy." She elbowed me.

"That you certainly are." said a voice from behind us.

I knew who it was before I turned around. Eric Northman. Lola and I spun around at the same time. Even I have to admit that he is drop dead gorgeous (excuse the pun). He was eating Lola up with his eyes and she was quickly turning red.

"Um..." she giggled "I'm...uhhh" the giggled again.

Jessica answered for her. "This is Lola and her sister Astrid. They are new to the area."

"Really?" he smirked. He stepped closer to my sister. "Lola..." He let her name roll off his tongue. "You smell delicious." He cast a glance at me. "Don't worry sweetheart, you smell good too." he laughed.

I made a face. "Don't worry about your sister darlin' she's a big girl." Pam said from over my shoulder. She came out of nowhere. "Let her have a little fun. We can find a way to occupy our time." She looked down my body and I almost threw up.

After a minute Pam finally made contact with my eyes. I could tell by the suprised look on her face that she had just tried to glamour me. I stole a peak to my left and noticed that Eric was looking at Lola intently probably trying to glamour her too. Jessica walked in between us.

"Hello. Anybody remember me?" Jessica said in an irritated voice.

"You are being exceedingly irritating tonight Jessica." Eric sneered at her.

"Baby vampires..." Pam agreed with Eric. "What do you say suga'?" she directed towards me.

I nervously laughed. "Actually I'm kinda tired. We have a weird day, wouldn't you say Lo?"

Lola looked a bit dazed. "Yeah. I'm kinda tired." she looked at Jessica. "You want to stay or catch a ride home with us?"

"Well I did want to spend time with Hoyt. He's probably at Merlotte's. Yeah I'll come with you guys." she downed the rest of her Tru Blood and I paid.

"Nice to meet ya'll. We'll come back sometime." I told them. Lola just nodded. I grabbed Lola's hand and we started to walk through the door.

"Damn. I was hoping to see if she was a natural red-head." Pam said in a disappointed voice to Eric. We were still close enough that I could hear.

"Did you try to glamour the short one?" he asked her.

"Of course I did. I couldn't do it. You?" It was becoming harder to hear them.

"There is something different about those two..." Eric's voice trailed off as we got lost in the crowd on the way to the doors.

I was very, very, very happy to get out of the bar. I grabbed Lola's hand. "Still glad that we left home?"

She squeezed my hand. "I don't know, but this is gonna be a great adventure."

Jessica trailed behind us. "On the way back, you guys have some questions to answer."

I exchanged looks with my sister. "Fine, but you are the only one that can know, Jessica." Lola said.

"Fine with me. Everyone treats me like I'm a damn kid anyways. It'll be nice to know something nobody else does." she sped ahead and opened the car door for us.

"Hon, you may not want to know after we've told you." I told her climbing into my truck.

"Of course I do. Tell me everything." Jessica exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm not real?" Jessica scoffed. "I'm already dead, now I find out I'm not real...I wish you hadn't told me." she got out of the truck and slammed the door. Lola and I got out and looked at her.

"You wanted to know." Lola threw back at her. "I have been dying to tell someone anyways. You just have to think of it this way, in our world the actress that plays you, her name is Deborah Ann Woll. She is very much alive and a very good woman."

Jessica folded her arms over her chest and sighed. I walked up to her and hugged her. "If it makes you feel any better, we might not exist in your world. I'm not really sure. We just woke up here. Please keep this to yourself Jessica. Please. We know too much. It is very dangerous for us here. If people knew, I don't even know what would happen to us." I had started crying and I wasn't aware of it.

Lola walked over and hugged both of us. When we finally let go, I notice that Jessica was crying too. Lola took a tissue out of her purse and wipped away her blood tears. "Friends?" she asked.

Jessica shook her head and smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that. Friends." It was a moment that I don't think that any of us would forget. We started to make our way back to the truck when we heard someone fake cough. It was Bill.

"Jessica, you didn't tell me that we had company. Forgive her manners. My name is Bill Compton." he stuck out his hand.

Of course I was born with good manners. Lola, on the other hand, was not. She simply nodded, while I stuck my hand out to shake his. "Astrid Beauman, nice to meet you. That rude piece of sweetness over there is my sister, Lola. We are new to the area."

Bill smiled and seemed genuinlly pleased to have new people in town. Jessica pulled her shoulders up and smiled big too. "Bill you are never gonna guess. These two here are psychic. Not like in crytal balls and witchcraft, but they get a feelin' for somethin' and it's right on the money." I nodded at Jessica and silently thanked her for keeping our secret.

"Well then maybe you can be of assistance to me then. Someone that I care about dearly has gone missing." Bill started. Lola interupted him.

"Don't worry about Sookie none. She'll be back." Bill's eyes widened. She continued. "You know, when she get's back, Sookie is gonna be pissed at you and the hurt will still be fresh in her mind. Where she is at, time works differently, your majesty." she bowed low.

I don't know what crawled up her butt. We had agreed not to tell Bill and here she was spilling stuff everywhere.

"You know where she is then?" he pleaded. This wasn't gonna be pretty if Lola kept opening her big mouth so I stepped forward.

"You are the King of Louisianna, Bill. There are many things that you should be worried about, but right now don't worry about Sookie. She will be back unharmed. Just be patient. They will think that you did something to her, but your name will eventually be cleared."

Bill nodded. Lola, full of attitude tonight started walking back to the truck. She looked over her shoulder and motioned for me to come along. "It's been interesting meetin' you, sir. Have a nice night." I told him and waved at Jessica, making my way to the driver side. I had a thought and turned to Bill. "One more thing Mr. Compton...don't sleep with Portia Bellefleur. Incest is nasty." With that I got into the truck and started the engine.

To be frank, I really missed my old life. We hadn't been here for 24 hours and we had already managed to catch the attention of almost everyone that we shouldn't. I felt like I should warn him of Russell's future escape, but I couldn't bring myself to change things anymore than what I already had. I was worried about Lola though. This would be the kind of place that she would love to stay for the rest of her life. Knowing her, she would do everything she could to make sure that I stayed with her. I wouldn't put it past her to ask someone to turn her. She would love being a vampire. That way, she would never age and her vanity would always be satisfied.

I looked at her. "Lola?" My voice betrayed me and she knew that something was bothering me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nevermind." I told her waving my hand in the air. "I'm just tired. This has been the weirdest day of my life."

She laughed. "Been the most exciting day of mine."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the hotel. I opened the door and Lola followed me in and layed down on one of the beds. I didn't think twice about plopping down on my bed. Sleep came easily. I think that I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up and stretched. I stood up and walked into a wall. "What the hell?" I heard Lola yell.

"Who put a wall there?" I was fully awake now and it took me a minute to realize where I was.

"Silly goose." Lola laughed. "We're not home anymore. So yeah, there is a wall next to your bed, not a doorway. Hurry up and get ready, we gotta get jobs today." she told me, making her way to the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on, I sat back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I was almost back to sleep when a loud knock on the door made me jump and I fell off the bed.

I walked to the door, peered into the hole and saw the yummy Sam Merlotte standing there. My hand rested on the door knob for a moment before I opened it. A smile suddenly spread across my face and I couldn't really help it. I cleared my throat and tried to frown.

"Can I help you?" I asked him attempting to imbody cool. I even leaned on the door frame.

"Astrid right?" he asked me and smiled. God his smile could melt my skin...

"Yeah?" I cleared my throat again. "I mean, I'm Astrid."

"You left so quickly yesterday that I didn't have time to let you guys know that I do have rent houses available. I also wanted to find out why..." Sam gulped and his head tilted a bit to the side. I turned around and Lola was leaned over putting lotion on her skin only in her underwear. Yeah. That stung. Without thinking I slammed the door in his face.

"Freggin' figures." I cried as I walked past Lola who gave me a weak smile. I slammed the bathroom door.

It would be just my luck for Sam to get attached to Lola. Everyone gets attached to Lola. Hell, I'm attached to her, but I'm her sister so it is a bit different. I turned the hot water on and stepped in letting it hit my body. I was desperate to wash my newly found stress away. This was so not fair. I was the one that read the books and watched every episode as it came out. I was the one that stood in line waiting for the seasons to come out on dvd. Lola only knew about it because of me. I know that she didn't do anything, but sometimes I got real jealous. She's the beauty. I'm the brains. End of story. I heard voices in the next room and assumed that Sam had knocked again and hoped to God that Lola had put some cloths on. I had never felt so ugly as I had when Sam stopped mid sentence to gawk at a semi-nude Lola.

The door opened and Lola closed it behind her. "Sam wants to know if we want lunch...on him."

"Did he ask _us_ or **you**?" I shot back at her.

"Gosh Astrid. Stop being jelly. I don't want Sam. I want Eric." she snapped back. "Plus what kinda sister do you think I am that I would be all over a guy you like?" she had me there.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." I told her grabbing the shampoo and lathering my hair.

"Someone is insecure." she teased.

Yeah, I'm insecure. I admitt it, but why not? I have every reason to. Then I realized that she didn't answer my question. "So did he ask _us_ or **you**?"

"He asked us. So hurry up, he said he would meet us at the bar, but I don't want to make him wait if he is gonna give me a job." Lola explained.

"I'll be out in ten." I said grabbing the conditioner.

Today is gonna be fun, I could tell. Note the hint of sarcasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't dress to impress Sam, although I do believe that Lola had that impression. The truth is that even though I may seem like a glass half full kind of gal, I am also a realist. I realized that I have a snowball's chance in Hell with Sam Merlotte. I also knew what kind of woman he liked and that I wasn't really his type. This tragic knowledge left me somewhat deflated and under the circumstances, I dressed down. Normally, I would have wore my most flattering outfit. Instead I wore black leggings and one of my old boyfriend's button down shirt. It was white with blue stripes and it hung down to my knees. The sleeves were rolled and pushed up to my elbows in what I thought was a tasteful fashion. I kept reminding myself that it didn't matter one lick what I wore. I had seen the way that he looked at Lola. It wasn't a pleasant thought to realize that you are jealous of your sister. Somewhere in the back of Lola's head, I think that she understood what was going on in my head. I left my hair down and didn't even put on any makeup. Finally, I was ready to go.

"Thought you were gonna be quick?" Lola asked me looking like a million dollars.

She had donned a beautiful yellow sundress. From the looks of it, she altered the hem to make it shorter. Her long brown hair was carefully put back in a high pony. It seemed to me that she hadn't put on any makeup, but knowing her she probably had more on her face than I would in a month.

"I was quick." I told her in a quiet voice.

"Are you excited?" she was bouncing. "I'm totally excited." she grabbed her purse and then my hand and we were out the door.

The drive was uneventful. Once we made it to Merlotte's, I couldn't help but to gawk at the number of people who were parked in the parking lot. I slowly made a circle and after finding a spot big enough for my truck, I parked. Lola and I got out of the truck and she quickly made her way to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at me.

"Come on slow poke." she laughed.

I gave her a week smile and rushed to meet her. Lola held the door open for me and when we entered, I noticed just about everyone was there. I walked slowly behind Lola, completely defeated. She lead us to a booth and it wasn't long until Sam came over to personally take our order. I ordered a grilled cheese and fries, while Lola ordered a salad. Once they were done, Same sat across from both of us.

"We have decided to stay." Lola declared with a happy smile. I threw her a look and gave a her a sad smile.

"That's great." Sam laughed. "You two seem like you would fit right in." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I would stay and chat with y'all a bit, but we are short handed at the moment. One of the girls have disappeared."

Lola seemed to be vibrating at the thought. "You know, I worked at IHOP in Jonesboro for a long time. I can help out if you need."

I could tell that Sam loved the idea. "I can bring you an application, but it may seem like overkill. You've got the job! When can you start?"

Lola took a bite of her salad and thought for a moment. "I can start as soon as I finish my lunch."

Sam smiled at her. "That would really help." He stood up. "Now our uniforms are simple...Merlotte's t-shirt and black shorts or pants, depending on the season. I'll go tell the girls. Maybe that would ease their irritation towards me."

Lola looked at me after a moment. "You are unusually quiet. What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm fine. I think that maybe I'm having trouble with the gravity of what we're doing." I lied.

She didn't buy it, but she let it go. "Whatever. You really need to let go, sis." She finished her salad and left me at the table to find Sam.

I sat there picking at my fries, when Jason and Hoyt walked up to me. "You're Lola right?" Hoyt asked me.

I looked up at him and frowned. "No I'm Astrid." I told him and took a bite of my grilled cheese.

"Er. Sorry bout that." Hoyt smiled. "I'm Hoyt and this is my best buddy Jason. I think you know my girlfriend, Jessica."

I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I honestly felt bad for Hoyt. Poor guy's just too nice for his own good.

"So here's the thing. Jess told me not to worry about Sookie, Jason's sister, that she'd be back..." He stopped talking, obviously not knowing how to finish his sentence.

Then it hit me. Jessica must have told Hoyt and now Jason, desperate to know where his sister is, was wanting answers. "Some things are supposed to happen a certain way." I started, already tired of the psychic thing. "Just know that she will come back."

Jason was very flustered. "Lookie here now, my little sister is missin' an' if you know where she is then you best tell me. I am with the police now, so if you don't tell me I'm a have to bring your ass in."

Jason Stackhouse didn't scare me. "I know your Gran didn't raise you to talk to no woman like that Jason Stackhouse!" I took a drink of water and looked at him. "Some things just don't work the way you want them, but they work still the same. Just be patient."

He was red in the face by this point. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but by this time Sam and Lola had made their way back looking awfully friendly with one another. I couldn't take it any more. This was just too much for my brain to handle. One thing at a time. That is how I prefer to process things. Not this way. Air. That is what I needed.

"If y'all will excuse me, I need a bit of air." I told nobody in particular and headed out the door. The woods seemed so inviting. A walk through the woods would probably help me clear my head...maybe. I hoped.


End file.
